Love of the Zodiac
by AngelCatAttack
Summary: Toruh Honda has been living with the Sohma's for two years and has found out about their curse: when they are hugged by the opposite sex, they turn into a member of the Chinese Zodiac. She can still replay in her head the day she fell on Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki, then they turned animals! She knows about the cat's curse as well. This is what happens after the first season
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction, so maybe take it easy on the criticism. i will be taking SYOC (submit your own character) so if any of you want to put in more characters for later chapters that would be awesome! it is high school for the so there's lots of things that can happen! Thank you! P.S. I spelled some names wrong in my summary. Won't happen again guys!**

**~lemonlime33**

Chapter 1

Sohma House

Kyo's P.O.V.

"Kyo, Kyo? a soft voice rang through the air. I was sweating, and breathing so fast I didn't even know I was asleep. I could still picture it: the look in her eyes when she saw the monster I'd become. The regret in my sensei's face after he'd yanked my bracelet off my pale wrist. The drops of water felt like acid. My now blood shot, demonic eyes screamed in pain for themselves as I took off for the forest beside the Sohma house.

"Kyo! Get up!" It was Yuki. "We have to go to school!" he hollered.

"Yuki! Shut the hell up!" I said "Tohru is sick again and she's trying to sleep." Yuki yanked his very dark blue hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda!" he called into the room at the end of the upstairs hall.

"That's okay Yuki." a raspy voice called back. I flinched at her voice and began to worry exactly how I always do when Tohru is sick in bed.

"Well get up." Yuki said "and prepare for an ugly breckfast. Tohru's to sick to cook, so Sigure is gonna make plum rice balls. Blech. Then he turned and walked to my door. Groaning, I pushed myself out of bed and put a random shirt on my bare chest, and slipped in my favorite cargo shorts. I looked at my unruly hair in the mirror and decided to keep it the way it was. Tohru liked my hair like that.

I slumped into the hall, and a few moments later, found myself outside Tohru's door. I knocked gently and softly said "Tohru, can I come in? It's Kyo."

"Of course Kyo." Tohru said from inside. I slowly slid open her door and walked in.

"Hey Tohru." said Kyo awkwardly. Kyo desperatly wanted to tell her how he felt about her.

"So um Tohru...I erm, well um I've been sorta uh wanting to tell um you uh, this for a um long time erm,-" I got cut off.

"Kyo! Come down here _now_!" yelled Shigure from downstairs.

"Well I'd better go. Bye Tohru! See you after school!" then I hurried down stairs, skipping every other step.

_That was close._ I thought. _I almost looked like a damn fool back there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for commenting guys :D**

_**Thank yous and mentions:**_

**Happy Me: thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the goof up on that one paragraph you mentioned. :)**

**esterchan: thank you for the comment! Happy you liked it!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuki's P.O.V.

"Okay my dear cousins," Shigure said while stuffing a plum into a rice ball. "breakfast is ready!" he sang merrily. He put a tray of droopy rice balls on the table, and as soon as me and Kyo caught a whiff of them, he cringed and stuck out our tongues in disgust.

"Oh, come now silly cousins!" Shigure said. "They're delicious!" he remarked.

"How do you know Shigure?" said Kyo through clenched teeth. "Have you tasted them?" he challenged.

"Well," Shigure began, but I cut him off.

"Shigure, you're acting um, a little uh, loopy, are you okay?" I asked trying to sound worried.

"But of course!" shouted Shigure.

"_Shigure!"_ said Kyo and I simultaneously.

"Alright, alright." Shigure began. "I'm just stressed out because the house is so messy!" he said, a bit to dramatically. "Tohru has been sick for a few days and now our once-lovely house is so...ick! he finished. "But mark my words, I am _not_ loopy!"

"Alright, give us some proof." said Kyo suddenly." If you eat one if those rice balls, you're not crazy." he picked up a rice ball, and put it in his mouth with a trembling hand. the moment it touch his tongue, Shigure spat it out back on to the tray.

"Oh dear will one of you _please_ make Tohru some leik soup!" He cried, spitting out the last few bits of rice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**I want to thank everyone for your support on my story!**

**I just want to remind y'all for future reference that Kyo and Tohru already know each other really well... *grins evilly***

**Continue to comment please! =]**

**Bye!**

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

I sat up to adjust the hot pad on my head. I took a sip of warm salt water on my bedside table. I decided to pin back my hair so it didn't stick to my sweaty face. I flopped out of bed and on to the cold ground. Groaning, I put on my furry slippers Shigure bought me. I hobbled to my door and slid it open slowly. I hobbled over to the bathroom and slid shut the door a bit too loudly. Once I finished pinning up my hair, I heard a knock coming from the hall. I peered out from behind the bathroom door, and then silently stepped out. I saw that Kyo was knocking on my bedroom door, thinking that I was in there.

"Uh Kyo…" I said rasped, embarrassed by my groggy voice. Alerted, Kyo spun around to face me.

"Oh hi Tohru…didn't see you there." he said to the ground. I tried to twirl my hair prettily like the Prince Yuki Fan girls do. It probably only looked like I had a dandruff problem.

Kyo exhaled deeply. "Tohru, I like you. A lot. And not just as a friend. Since the second month we've known each other, I've just…" Kyo faded off then bit his lip.

"Kyo, I…I don't-" I was cut off.

"IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME! I DON'T EVEN CARE!" he yelled, as his face burned up and his red eyes flared. Then he stormed down the stairs. I buried my face in my clammy hands, and walked slowly in to my room. Before slumping down on my bed, I got a sad, romance novel from my bookshelf. For some reason, sad, romance novels help me get through confusing times. They help me with my perspective, letting me know that _You have it good, Tohru_. I sat and began to read.


End file.
